


Screw Fate

by Kazuyuki



Series: Reincarnation! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandonment, Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canon Het Relationship, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Dark Magic, Death, F/M, Good, Good Protagonist, Gryffindor, Harry Potter - Freeform, Het, Hogwarts, Luna Lovegood - Freeform, Luna just knows, Magic, Muggle Raised Protagonist, Noah is confused but goes with it, Original Character(s), Politics, Prophecy, Ravenclaw, Really clever Dumbledore, Reincarnation, Righteous Man, School, Screw Destiny, Self-Insert, Slightly Insane Dumbledore, ginny weasley - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform, ron weasley - Freeform, screw fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazuyuki/pseuds/Kazuyuki
Summary: 'Why did you just shake Quirrel's hands? I thought you hated the guy?' Harry asked, ignoring the fact that I was glaring holes through Ron's rat, Scabbers. He's already gotten used to it.'Well, I can't just go up and kill him. I've come to the conclusion if I want to kill him he's going to have to mark me his equal. In Wizarding Society, if you shake hands with another person they're you're equal. I've shaken hands with him, now we're equals. So now I can officially kill him.''And why do you want to kill him?' Harry asked.'Why don't you want to kill him?" Noah asked, completely serious as if he didn't realize how absurd that sounded.Where a person from our world gets reincarnated into the Harry Potter universe, fits the prophecy, and is summarily dropped off in an orphanage near Little Whinging. His sanity doesn't last much longer than his dignity. He vows to kill Voldemort for killing his parents. Afterall, if his parents weren't killed by Death Eaters, he wouldn't have been left with his magic-hating uncle and abandoned soon after.





	Screw Fate

**[A/N: Most of the prologue is just a slightly edited copy of the prologue from Daughter of the Legendary Sucker and Ero-Sennin, at least up to the point in which the OC chooses the world to be reincarnated into. This one** **_will not_ ** **be a genderbender, nor will the character be bisexual. A straight male 16-year-old teenager turns into a straight male fetus.]**

Prologue - Death and Rebirth

-x-=X=-x-

First Person PoV Main Character

I was 16 when I died and everything started.

Hmm? That came out wrong? I was sure I made my point clearly.

Yes, I did! Everything started when I died at the age of sixteen!

How you probably ask. Well, if Luna did as I asked, this was uploaded as a Harry Potter FanFiction in my original birth world. You have three guesses as to how, and the first two don’t count.

Yes! I self-inserted! Or reincarnated. Either way really.

Thinking that this is an actual FanFiction and not a nonfictional autobiography, you might curiously ask yourself, ‘how?’

Did I piss off a random ROB?

Did I die by Truck-kun?

Did God accidentally strike me down with the Master Bolt and reincarnate me into a world where the Magical World existed as an apology?

Did I piss off God and he reincarnated me into the Magical World as a punishment?

Did I die saving my fellow high schoolers from a school shooting?

Did a random ROB decide to reincarnate me for entertainment?

Did Dumbledore try to summon a hero from another universe and fail?   
Did I get the Gamer ability upon death and chose to be reborn into the Magical World?

No, nothing so cliche as that!

I had been daydreaming and I decided that no religion made sense. Then I remembered how in Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Lightning Thief, one of the characters mentioned that the afterlife appeared like whatever you thought it would. Or maybe believed it would, or hoped it would.

I thought, ‘Maybe that’s what the Afterlife  _ is _  like.’

Apparently, I was the first soul on my planet to figure that out, or even guess this, that wasn’t also a previously reincarnated soul.

Apparently, this is grounds for The Goddess herself to kill me off  _ intentionally _  in order to congratulate me.

Needless to say, I wasn’t amused.

“So you killed me since I  _ guessed _  that the afterlife was just whatever one believed it would be  _ without even truly believing in it _ ?” I had asked, incredulous. Even if she is the most gorgeous teenage girl --if only in appearance-- I’ve ever laid my eyes on, digital or real, I  _ would not _  forgive her for killing for such a stupid reason.

“W--ow,” She drawled out, her voice completely dry, “Aren’t you a grateful mortal. I gave you the chance to meet The Goddess herself and you respond with an accusation,” I swear I heard a ‘Tch, stupid mortal. I’ll show you--’

I ignored that.

Oh, how I’d regret that.

“You killed me,” I stated. “Mortals, or at least humans, tend to  _ not _  want to die before they reach the end of their second decade.”

She didn’t seem to understand.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, “Alright, this isn’t going anywhere,” I clap my hands together, “Is there anything else, or are you going to shunt me off into eternal blackness since my belief in the afterlife is a paradox.” Since the afterlife is whatever you believe it to be, and I believe it to be whatever I believe it to be, the afterlife would be whatever I believe it to be, which is whatever I believe it to be, etcetera.

She blinked twice, “No, for people like you I choose whatever you  _ hope _  the afterlife is like. Which is being reincarnated to a place of your choice with your memories intact and a few special abilities.” She tosses a tablet to me, “You have thirty earth minutes. I have to deal with some RAOBs skirting on my turf. Those almost-omnipotents think they’re so tough…” The last part was said in a low mutter.

I looked at the tablet. First thing I had to choose was the universe I wanted to be reincarnated in.

The list includes One Piece, Fairy Tail, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Bleach, Ranma ½, Detective Conan, Sword Art Online, Log Horizon, Fullmetal Alchemist, Charlotte, [A/N: Charlotte is a superpower anime] Boku no Hero Academia, Familiar of Zero, FullMetal Alchemist, Accel World, Naruto, Re:Zero, My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong as Expected, Fablehaven, Ender’s Game, and Yaoshenji (Tales of Demons and Gods).

All stories I’ve read or watched before.

I immediately mentally crossed out One Piece (Sorry if I wanted some amount of logic in more than just a single person named Nami) Fairy Tail (Mostly the same reason) Percy Jackson (Fate plays too much into everything that I don’t think I’d be able to change anything) Bleach (Who would  _ willingly _  reincarnate into Bleach? It’s more chaotic than Naruto!) Ranma ½ (Don’t want to be turned into a girl or mini-cthulhu-pig-goat hybrid, thank you very much) Detective Conan (I want meaning in my life. Detective Conan won’t give me something like that. Sure, solving crimes is important, but not big enough. I’ve wasted one life having no dreams, I’m taking this second chance by the reigns and taking it to extremes.) Sword Art Online (Too reliant on stats and numbers.) Log Horizon (I don’t remember if intelligence was a stat, but that would possibly negate any blessings/abilities I chose) Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood (I’m not sure if I’m smart enough for this world. Also, the plot of this world is really important, and I don’t really know it all that well. I’m not sure any blessings I chose would be enough to make up for that) Charlotte (I haven’t watched this in forever, and the whole plot is based around one person.) Accel World (I just didn’t want to reincarnate into Accel World) Re:Zero (I don’t want to be stuck in a time loop if I do from old age) My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong as Expected (I don’t want to live another life on ordinary Earth) Fablehaven (I don’t think having a couple divine blessings would make me all that high on the food chain here. I don’t think, as a human, I  _ can _  become high on the food chain here.) Ender’s Game (I don’t want to help commit genocide. War is fine, genocide is way out of line) and Yaoshenji (This world involves more than a little time travel.)   
That left two worlds, Boku no Hero Academia, Harry Potter, and Naruto.

Deciding that while this was a big decision to make, I needed time to choose my blessings and such, I eliminated Boku no Hero Academia, and would just choose between these two.

It was a fairly obvious choice. While I had read Part 1 and Part 2 of Naruto, I had barely started Part 3. While FanFiction had filled in many of the holes in my knowledge of Naruto, I didn’t feel it would be enough to help me fix things.

That left me with Harry Potter, which I chose. I’d read all 7 books at least two times, watched each of the movies at least once, and had read a few FanFictions on it.

Sure, I haven’t actually read the books since sixth grade, over four years ago, but I remember them fairly well. Easily enough to fix everything. Heck, I could give you a general plot summary of any book I’ve ever read completely. Or at least any I’d read since 6th grade.

Having used up 8 minutes on that, the next choices I needed to make were the location and the time of birth.

While I could probably most easily make changes by going back in time to the era of Grindelwald and Dumbledore, or possibly of Voldemort’s childhood, or even the Marauder era, I knew very little about those eras. I never really looked at Pottermore. So I chose my birthdate to be… 29 July 1980, and the location of my birth to be  _ Somewhere near the Leaky Cauldron _ .

I knew I was being stupid, it could take away all my foreknowledge. But if Harry died for good… well, I wouldn’t want to have to put my trust in Neville. He was competent by his Fifth year, but his expertise was in Herbology. Harry’s was in DADA. If Harry died, I’d rather be his second than let Neville.

Besides, I was going to be a Muggle-born. Which, contrary to what most people would think, would not make the prophecy impossible to be about me. If my parents are useful to society, they’ve already defied the Dark Lord once. Giving life to me, someone who has died once, would be defying him, one who has tried to hard to escape it. Also, by giving birth to me, someone who will have multiple blessings from The Goddess herself, they’ll be giving birth to someone who is pretty much the antithesis to the Dark Lord. I believe being born on the 29th is still during the month dying. If manners in the wizarding world are anything like I suspect they are, I can get him to ‘mark’ me his equal with a simple handshake. I’ve already covered having a power he knows not.

Having chosen the location and time, I moved on to families. My eyes widened as I saw that one of the families was, on one side, the squib descendants of Ravenclaw, and the other squib descendants of Gryffindor. They were also magically aware but stayed away from the community.  

Well, that was an easy decision. They’ll probably be ecstatic to have a magical born into their family after so long.

Next were special magical abilities (not blessings).

It seems I could only choose three. Two affinities and a special ability. I chose an affinity for Dark Arts, which also gave me an affinity for Defense Against the Dark Arts, along with Charms. My special ability was Metamorphmagus.

Finally, I could choose blessings. I could choose three minor blessings and a major blessing.

After looking through them I chose the Blessing of the Mind Fortress, which would give me an impenetrable defense against Legilimency and other mind magic. It even worked against Magical Oaths and Contracts if I wished. It also had mundane benefits such as more storage space, better memory recall, faster processing speed, etc. My next blessing was the Blessing of the Child which would make my mind work like a child unless I was either concentrating or serious. I’d even have a much more flexible brain like that of a child. My final blessing was the Blessing of the Uzumaki. What’s it do? Give long life, endurance, or huge magic reserves? All wrong. It vastly increases luck at the cost of often getting into dangerous situations. Of course, with the luck, it’ll be easier to survive those dangerous situations, so it ends in my favor. I can get tons of money  _ and _  experience in dealing with enemies.

For my major blessing, I chose the Major Blessing of Willpower and Motivation. Basically, I’m blessed to be stubborn when it comes to my goals. When I choose to do something and I’m serious, I’ll stick with it and see it to the end. It also gives me resistance to torture and, if I’m motivated, boredom.

It seemed I had three minutes left, so I went to the next decision, character customization.

To my horror, I saw that my character was automatically set to female and my sexuality to bisexual. Thankfully I was able to edit it. I set my gender to male and my sexuality to heterosexual.

Other than that I made myself a bit more good looking. I would’ve made myself a lot more handsome, but from I could see my character looked pretty handsome already.

I also changed the build to less muscular and more of a runner’s build. I was sure I’d need it.

Not a second after I clicked confirm on the bottom of the tablet did The Goddess appeared behind me and shouted, “Times up!” right in my ear. She then looked at my table and pouted.

“Now, before I reincarnate you, do you have any questions?” She asked.

I thought for a second, and nodded to myself, “When I die again will I reincarnate again?”

“As long as you wish to. After all, I decided on what your afterlife would be from your hopes on what the afterlife would be,” She answered.

“Are the mechanics of the afterlife in the Harry Potter world the same as the ones on my Earth?”

“Of course! I do manage all death in the Multiverse after all,” She then looked thoughtful for a second, “But some universes  _ do _  have their own afterlives. In which case after they fade from  _ that _  afterlife they come to this one.”

That made sense. After all, Bleach was on the list of possible universes.

“Then I’m ready,” I shrugged.

She had a devious, no, not devious,  _ evil _  smirk on her face.

“Have a nice life, Noah Ash, son of Amelia Ash and Jonathan Ash.”

As I found myself vanishing and reappearing in a dark, cramped, soft, and comfortable place, I found myself nothing, ‘ _ My name is seven characters long.’ _

-x-=X=-x-

Prologue End


End file.
